


Who's in your mind?

by ARIELRIE



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uh..humour?, a little bit of hinted jealousy here&there, and confused, and frustrated, and oblivious, attempted humour, brendon and jon cuddling, brendon annoying spencer cough, brendon is cute, happy ending uwu, i think, in a good way, jon spence zack and ryan are little shits, oblivious!Brendon, ryan is, there arent any angsts, well.Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: "For whom does Ryan wrote all these sappy,romantic,love songs for?""Are you seriously asking that?"ORRyan writes love songs and apparently everyone knows who they are about but Brendon.Stupid,oblivious,Brendon.





	Who's in your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi so this is my first panic fic ??? (The first that im posting anyways cough) so uh enjoy sorry if its cringey skskksk and tell me if theres any mistake uwu english is not my first language!Each and every mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't own any of these people and this is purely fiction and never happened in real life.

"Spencer Smith," Brendon says,earning an annoyed glare from the said guy "You're close with Ryan Ross,aren't you?"

"Dude,stop calling us with our long names" spencer warns,glare still trained on the other's uncaring face, "And yeah,so what?"

"Spencer Smith,for whom does Ryan Ro-" Brendon says before yelping when a pillow hits the side of his face,making Spencer barks out a laugh and a loud 'Headshot!'

Pouting at the slightly older male,he continues a little sulkily "For whom does Ryan wrote all these sappy,romantic,love songs for?"

"Which love songs?" Spencer asks,smacking away the pillow Brendon threw to him for revenge and giving the months older guy a smug look at his failed attempt

"Well.There are a lot,'When the day met the night' , 'Northern downpour' and all those love songs," Brendon says,letting his body fall back onto the slightly uncomfortable couch opposite from the couch where Spencer is sitting,a pillow in his arms as he scrolls down his phone "Who are they written for?"

Spencer looks up from his phone,a slightly amused frown on his face "What was the question again?"

Glaring at his band mate for making him repeat the question for probably the ninth time,he provides "Who the fuck was in Ryan's mind when he wrote those sappy lyrics," Before adding a ",Spencer Smith?" just to make the guy annoyed

Ignoring the attempt to make him annoyed,Spencer raises an eyebrow "You tell me about it"

"You have no idea,then?" Brendon sighs, "You're useless Spencer Smith"

"Brendon i swear to god if you say my full name once again I'm going to skin you alive" Spencer growls

"Okay,Okay,fine!" Brendon says,hands up in a surrender "It's not my fault that your name is alliterative and thus sounds fucking cool"

"I didn't send a message from the womb to my parents and ask them to name me with an alliterative name either," Spencer says, "So shut the fuck up already,Urie."

Brendon pouts again before muttering a small "Spencer Smith,you suck ass" and promptly dashing away with a high pitched squeal when Spencer lunges across the couch to possibly choke the shorter male  
\--  
Unable to get a straight answer from Spencer,Brendon targeted the oldest in the band,Jon Walker.

Brendon throws the curtain of the older's bunk open and internally thanked whoever above that the guy is just laying there focused on his phone instead of doing any sexual activity with his hand because Brendon has walked in on his band mates doing that too many times to count by now and he's not willing to see any of them in the action again.

Except Ryan,maybe.But Brendon's not going to talk about that.

Yeah he could've at least checked first before ripping the curtain off but he always forgets to do that,so.

Jon looked up from his phone and raises his eyebrows at the younger crouching beside his bunk "What's up?"

"Any room for me?" Brendon asks,not waiting for an answer as he slides into the bunk,shoving Jon and resulting in him pushed flushed to the wall as Brendon lays next to him and pulls the curtain close before snuggling into the male next to him that's chuckling at Brendon's non existent sense of personal space

"Are you just looking for a cuddle or are you here to talk?" Jon inquires,hand raking through Brendon's soft,dark brown hair gently with his eyes trained on his phone

Brendon hums,eyes closing at the comforting sensation of having his hair caressed,head resting on Jon's warm chest "I wanna talk"

The older hums,poking Brendon's arm that's laying across Jon's stomach with his now free hand,phone turned off "What is it,then?"

"Is Ryan in his bunk?" Brendon asks,turning his head up slightly to look at Jon in the eye,the important question just now popping into his head

"I don't know" Jon answers,fingers still moving gently through Brendon's hair

"Mm,Jon," Brendon sighs in contentment "I would pay to keep you doing that"

Chuckling,Jon gives a slight tug to his hair before continuing the soothing caresses "Are you actually going to talk or no?"

"Jon,Jon walker.Jonathan Walker," Brendon grins, "Do you know who Ryan writes all of his love songs for?"

Jon tugs on Brendon's hair again,making him whine slightly "What?Are you here to brag?"

Brendon gives a small,confused sound,frowning "Huh?Brag about what?"

The hand in his hair stills,making Brendon whines pathetically until Jon finally seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in and continues running his hand through the younger's hair

"Wait,You were being serious?"

"What?About the love songs?Yeah..?" Brendon confirms,puzzled at the obvious frown in Jon's voice

Propping himself up on an elbow,Brendon squints his eyes down at the oldest of the band who's as Brendon expected,frowning.Though his mouth seems to be curled up in amusement.Of what,Brendon have no idea.

"Dude,seriously,what?" Brendon asks,a slight annoyance seeping into his voice "You are making the exact face Spencer gave me when I asked the question to him"

"Just," Jon starts,letting out a chuckle which just helps fuels Brendon's annoyance "Are you serious?"

Brendon narrows his eyes at the older,lips pursed annoyedly and trying his best to resist the urge to smack the fuck out of the guy.What the hell is so hard with just answering his goddamn question,somehow?They all seems to know except Brendon.Maybe Ryan told everyone but him?Maybe Ryan doesn't trust him enough to tell-

Jon sighs at the sad face that Brendon is unconsciously making,no doubt building up ridiculous thoughts in his head.Jon reaches out and pulls Brendon into his arms,hugging him tight and wrapping his legs around the younger,locking him in place.

Brendon whines,trying to get out the tight hug before finally giving up and slumping down onto the body underneath him

"I don't really know how to tell you,honestly" Jon says, "Maybe you can ask Ryan himself?"

"Dude,no way" Brendon refuses,groaning under his breath "He's probably going to explain in the vaguest and most poetic way possible and makes me even more fucking confused.That guy speaks in flowers and dreams and seas and- I don't know.Just,no."

Jon laughs,one hand coming up to ruffle Brendon's dark brown hair "You can tell him that you want a direct answer"

"Why can't you tell me?" Brendon whines

"Because I can't " Jon says,sniggering

"Jon you suck-"

The curtain of the bunk is suddenly drawn open,revealing Ryan crouching down a little to look into the bunk and frowning when he sees Brendon laying on top of Jon, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Dude,the actual question here is,Don't any of you know how to respect my private space?Throwing open the curtain like that,geez" Jon grumbles,tone bearing no real heat underneath it

"Can't actually knock or anything,can I?" Ryan says,an eyebrow raised

"You can at least tell me that you're opening the curtain,Ross.That goes to you too,kid" Jon says,smacking Brendon's back lightly to get his attention

"I always forgets to do that,somehow." Brendon shrugs,eyes lifting up to look at Ryan and raises his eyebrows when he realises the man is staring at Brendon

"But really,what are you guys doing?" Ryan frowns

"Cuddling?" Jon offers,smirk apparent in his voice though Brendon have no idea what he's finding so amusing.

Ryan scowls at Jon and tsks before standing up and walking away "Well,get up.We're getting dinner"

"What's wrong with that guy?" Brendon questions,and frowns when Jon chuckles loudly "Dude,what?You're so fucking weird today"

"Sorry,sorry,you're just too adorable" Jon says,grinning and releasing Brendon away from his iron hug

Brendon quickly rolls away,eager to finally get to stretch his legs and promptly falls out of the bunk onto the floor,making Jon cackles loudly at the ridiculous sight

"Laugh all you want," Brendon hisses embarrassedly and stomps out into the lounge room and finds Ryan sitting on the couch,waiting for Brendon and Jon to come out

"What was that crash?" Ryan frowns

Brendon flushes,throwing himself down next to Ryan,body flushed onto Ryan's side "Nothing"

Ryan smirks, "Did you fell?"

"I did _not_ " Brendon says,pressing on the last word

"Oh,you so did" Ryan laughs,making the butterflies in Brendon's stomach flutters madly

"Shut up,Ryan Ross" Brendon grumbles,willing for the fucking insects to stop fluttering so madly

Ryan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the lounge room's door opening,revealing Jon who grins and wiggles his eyebrows when his eyes sets on the duo sitting on the couch

Flushing slightly,Ryan frowns at him "Took you long enough"

"Oh,I'm sure you don't really mind waiting with B out here for awhile" Jon says,laughing when Ryan flips him off and Brendon makes a confused sound

"Let's just go," Ryan says,coughing and standing up,telling the two other to follow him

Brendon's question of what the fuck does Jon means is answered with Ryan speeding his walk up and Jon cackling away,not helpful in the slightest.  
\--  
The next morning,Brendon woke up in his bunk and pouts to himself when he remembered about his unresolved question.

As a final resort,Brendon went to ask Zack.The bodyguard is sitting at the table in the lounge room,munching on a potato chip when Brendon strides into the room and sits down facing the older guy,face determined.

"Zack," Brendon starts,making Zack raises an eyebrow as an answer " You know about all the love songs Ry wrote,right?"

Zack hums,waiting for Brendon to continue

"Do you have any idea at all who those songs are written for?Or about?" Brendon asks,eyes wide and twinkling with hopefulness

Zack frowns,his lips set up in a smirk and okay, _okay_.Brendon is totally tired of getting that expression every time he asks about Ryan's love songs like for real,what the fuck does they find so amusing?

"Seriously?" Zack asks,chuckling at Brendon's annoyed expression "Dude,like,for real?"

"What?" Brendon snaps, "Will any of you just tell me already?"

Zack laughs and smiles mischievously when he sees Ryan walking into the lounge room "Ryan,Brendon wanna know the person you wrote all those love songs for"

Ryan halts in his steps,lips pursed before he walks hesitantly again to the table to sit down next to Zack,movement slow.

Brendon could practically feels Ryan's eyes scanning his face without having to even look at the guy.Brendon scowls and glares at Ryan, "Give me a direct answer,Ross."

Ryan flushes again but raises an eyebrow, "Are you being serious?"

"For fucks sake,people!" Brendon cries, "yes,I am serious!Just tell me,oh my god what's so disbelieving about me asking that question?"

Ryan purses his lips again,the tips of his ears bright red "It's for..someone very important to me.The sun-"

Brendon bangs his head down on the table,startling Ryan and Zack who lets out an amused but slightly worried laughter at the loud smack from the collision

"I'm actually tempted to kill myself" Brendon mumbles,voice grumpy "Why won't anyone give me a straight answer,i swear-"

Spencer snorts from the couch, "Are you still going on about that?I thought you were joking"

Brendon groans loudly again,letting out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a sob

"Isn't it obvious though?" Ryan asks,chuckling when Brendon lifts his head up at the drop of a hat to glare at the older guy "The fuck it is?If it is,I wouldn't be here asking around about it"

Jon lets out a loud laugh at that from his spot next to Spencer, "Brendon,you poor oblivious fool!"

"What am I being oblivious about?" Brendon asks confusedly "Is the person among us?"

"You're getting there,B,good job!" Spencer exclaims,clapping mockingly

Glaring at Spencer,Brendon suddenly widens his eyes,making Ryan lets out a breath of laughter that turns into splutters when Brendon asks confidently "It's Spence,isn't it?"

" _Hey_ " Spencer says,face revolted "Ryan's pretty and all but that'd be like dating my own brother,dude.Gross."

"It's not Spencer,fucking hell Brendon" Ryan says,shaking his head unbelievably at the younger

"Then who?" Brendon whines,tired of asking the same question

"Hey,I'll give a pretty obvious hint," Jon provides,grinning "He's short"

Brendon stares and frowns, "..You?"

Jon's grin quickly vanishes from his face,instead setting into a scowl "Hey,fuck you.there aren't even that much difference between our heights"

"He's the sun" Ryan says,gaining an annoyed glare that's mixed with exasperated fondness from Brendon

"In what way" Brendon inquires tiredly

"He's bright,and cheerful.He burns bright and I totally adores him" Ryan sighs,sounding like a love sick fool which would be kinda hypocritical of Brendon considering how many times he had waxed poetics about Ryan in the privacy of his mind

"Ry,you're so fucking difficult" Brendon says,stomping his foot a little in annoyance "Just tell me who it is"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Zack asks,face amused

Brendon stills,frowning at Zack for asking a question he can't answer.Brendon usually isn't one to keep his feelings for someone a secret but he's in a band and if telling Ryan about his feelings would damage their band and their friendship then he'd rather keep it in that ruin everything "I've just been realising for awhile that I doesn't know who's in Ryan's mind as he writes the songs"

"The person Ryan wrote about is like,a bad liar" Jon says,clearly amused at god knows what,Brendon has learned to stop questioning it by now

"That didn't even fucking help at all-" Brendon growls,missing the exasperated sigh from Zack and Spencer at how oblivious the lead singer is  
\--  
Brendon has kinda given up on searching the answer for his question by now.Every time he asks anyone about it,they'd just go all 'Seriously?' And Brendon have his limits too,he doesn't think he can hold down his temper much anymore if he's asked whether he's being serious once again

So days went by,Jon and Spencer sometimes coming and asking Brendon whether he has finally known the answer,earning them a middle finger shoved onto their face

Really,Brendon doesn't even care anymore about it.Perhaps has even forgotten about it at one point.

It was as they were standing on the stage in the venue somewhere that Brendon can't think of right now in his hazy mind filled with crowd noises,preparing to play a song from their planned setlist when Brendon finally gets his answer

"The song we're about to play is called 'When the day met the night' ,it's another one of those love songs that I wrote with that special person in my mind.A certain brown haired angel with a matching brown eyes that are as bright as the sun.This person is quite the exact opposite of me,I adore that" Ryan says,throwing a pointed glance at Brendon whose eyes are narrowed as he processes the words "Well,yeah.That person.They mean a lot to me,and uh,well,the song goes like this"

Brendon has been trying to process Ryan's words throughout the entire song though he somehow managed not to mess up or embarrass himself.

Even as they started playing other songs,Brendon's mind is still stuck on Ryan's little speech.Brendon is pretty sure that sounds a lot like Ryan's describing him,plus the pointed glance thrown his way is something to consider too.So- So is the person Brendon?He swears he's going to start hyperventilating any time soon

When they all finally stumbles off the stage,Brendon's mind is still in a little shock though he still hasn't came into a conclusion.Is it about him?Or is he just being full of himself?

Jon chuckles at the dazed look on the lead singer's face,walking up to Ryan and whispering into his ear "Please,the kid looks even more confused now.Just end his misery,Ryan"

Ryan smiles softly at the sight of Brendon standing still in one place,a frown knitted on his face.He walks over and promptly tilts Brendon's head upwards,snapping the younger out of his own mind

Brendon jerks away from the sudden close proximity that they are in and flushes when Ryan frowns and steps closer,cupping Brendon's face with his hands,touch gentle

As he leans closer,Ryan asks,warm breaths ghosting on Brendon's lips,making him shiver slightly "Is this okay?"

Brendon leans forward,not bothering to give a reply.The kiss is warm and sweet,Brendon's lips soft to the touch even after hours of singing.It wasn't rushed,it's the kind of kiss where both are content with just exploring each other's mouth and nibbles softly on lips.

Ryan pulls away just enough to take a breath,giving the singer's lips a soft peck before resting their forehead together,a grin apparent on both of their faces

"So,do you finally have you answer now?" Ryan asks teasingly,

"Better than that," Brendon answes,voice breathy "I even got you"

Ryan laughs,leaning forward again to capture Brendon in another kiss

This was totally worth all the confusion and frustration,Brendon thought as Ryan nibbles on his bottom lips,making him smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew at myself but leave a comment or kudos anyways if you enjoy it enough hah
> 
> Also the ending is kinda abrupt sorry lol i have school tomorrow fuck but lets just say that after that spencer and jon and zack and god bless,everyone cheers and congratulates them bcs yay brendon congrats you finally get your answer,you oblivious fool!


End file.
